


I love sweets

by No_221



Series: McBender/FassAvoy - NC17 [1]
Category: Filth (2012), Shame (2011)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Rough Sex, What-If
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_221/pseuds/No_221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>브루스브랜든 (필스 x 셰임 크오) / 19금! 미성년자는 뒤로가기나 닫기 창을 살포시 눌러 주세요 / 섹스심벌 브랜든은 옳다 / 다량의 욕설 (F-word) 함유</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love sweets

I love sweets

 

  
브루스는 단 것을 좋아했다. 그게 무엇이든 간에 개의치 않고 말이다. 그는 심지어 사람마저도 달다고 생각할 정도였다. 그는 여자랑 섹스하면서도 살을 핥으며 달다고 중얼거릴 정도로 단 것에 중독되어 있었다. 그런 그가 결국 과대망상으로 이혼에 해고까지 당하게 되었다. 그는 이제까지 모은 돈을 가지고 와 미국으로 건너와 정신과를 꾸준히 다니려고 일단 노력은 했다. 마약도 천천히 끊었고, 술만 들어가면 필름이 끊기는 이상 증상도 어느 정도 완화시켰다. 주치의는 그의 증상이 어느 정도 나아졌을 때 술을 마시러 가도 좋다고 허락했다. 브루스는 근처 술집으로 들어갔다.

 

  
"씨발! 이거 순 남자 새끼들밖에 없잖아!"

 

  
아뿔싸, 그가 들어온 곳은 다름아닌 게이바였다. 브루스는 문을 닫고 다시 나가려다가 그래도 쪽팔린지 일단 바에 앉았다. 이보쇼, 위스키 한 병만 아무거나 줘 봐. 브루스는 이전의 한량 같은 말투로 종업원에게 말을 걸었다. 브루스는 혼자서 술을 마시다가 입구 쪽에 우연히 시선이 닿았다. 뭔가 나사 하나 빠진 놈이 비틀비틀 걸어와 제 옆에 앉았다. 꺼져, 호모 새끼야. 너한테 줄 건 없어. 브루스는 일단 매몰차게 그를 쫓아냈지만 그는 다시 와서 옆에 앉았다. 다시 보니 자기랑 별반 달라 보일 게 없었다. 야, 야. 너 약 했냐? 브루스는 그의 어깨를 붙잡고 물었다. 그는 히죽 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 뭐 이런 놈이 다 있어, 브루스는 낮게 욕을 중얼거리며 술을 따라 주었다. 어느 정도 먹으면 멈췄던 알콜 중독 증상이 재발할까 봐 나머지 술은 모두 그에게 줘 버렸다. 그는 빈 속에 안주는 전혀 필요 없는지 끊임없이 술을 마셨다.

 

  
"이보쇼. 무슨 일 있냐? 뭐 그렇게 쳐먹어?"

"여동생이……, 여동생이……."

"뭐! 여동생이 뭐? 강간이라도 당했다고? 씨발, 니네 집 주소 불러."

"그게 아니라……. 죽었다고……."

"미친 새끼야! 장례식장 지켜야지 여기 게이바까지 와서 술 쳐먹고 지랄이야!"

"아냐, 안 죽었어……."

"뭐라고? 씹새끼야, 정신 차리고 다시 말해 봐. 주인 양반, 여기 룸 어딨어?"

"룸이요? 저 안쪽에 한 일곱 개쯤 있을 겁니다."

"제일 작은 데로 줘 봐요. 이 새끼 어떻게 좀 해 보게."

"여기요."

 

  
가게 주인은 브루스에게 와인 한 병과 열쇠 하나를 건넸다. 1번이라고 써진 열쇠를 들고 브루스는 남자를 끌고 방으로 들어갔다. 브루스는 있는 힘껏 남자를 침대로 집어던지고 술을 따랐다. 야, 씨발. 술 깨고 다시 말해 봐. 니 여동생이 뭐 어쨌다고? 죽었다고 안 죽었다고? 남자는 겨우 몸을 일으켜 고개를 저었다. 손목은 그었어도 일단 안 죽었다. 남자는 다시 침대로 쓰러졌다. 아, 씹새끼 사람 존나 귀찮게 하네……, 브루스는 남자의 뺨을 착착 때려 가며 잠을 깨우려고 노력했다. 남자는 완전히 뻗어 버린 듯 말이 없었다. 브루스는 남자의 주머니에서 삐져 나온 지갑을 꺼내 보았다. 카드는 좀 있고, 지폐는 아주 필요한 만큼 있고, 면허증은 없고─브루스는 사내 새끼가 면허증도 없다고 욕을 중얼거렸다─, 일단 명함은 찾았다. 브랜든 설리반, 브루스는 일단 그의 이름을 외운 다음 다시 주머니 속에 지갑을 넣어 주었다.

 

  
"브랜든 설리반? 눈 좀 떠 봐. 여기 술집이야. 여기서 자면 내가 널 잡아다가 처넣을 줄 알아."

"……누구야……?"

"씨발, 누구긴 누구야. 경찰이지. 아니, 경찰이었지. 씨발 존나 쩌는 브루스 로버트슨! 내가 바로 경찰이다!"

"그래요……?"

"그래 씹새야!"

"나랑 섹스할래요?"

"너 씨발 내가 지금 호모로 보이냐?"

"나 잘 해요. 나 진짜 잘 해요. 믿어 줘요."

"뭘로 믿어?"

"나랑 하고 싶잖아요, 당신. 나 진짜 잘 할 수 있어요. 입에 넣고 빨 수도 있고 박힐 수도 있어요."

"……그래, 씨발. 어디 한번 해 봐."

 

  
브루스는 브랜든의 머리카락을 붙잡았다. 여전히 약과 술에서 덜 깬 두 눈은 힘없이 풀려 있었다. 브랜든은 급하게 브루스의 바지 벨트와 지퍼, 속옷을 한꺼번에 내리고 그를 눕혀 그의 성기를 입에 물었다. 나 진짜 잘 해요, 믿어 줘. 마치 그렇게 말하는 듯한 브랜든의 눈빛에 브루스는 가만히 가운뎃손가락을 올려 줬다. 씨발새끼야, 그만 쳐다보고 빨기나 해 얼른, 네가 술에서 깨야 내가 집에 갈 거 아니냐고. 브루스는 더 거칠게 브랜든의 머리카락을 잡고 허리를 움직이기 시작했다. 브랜든은 두 눈을 꼭 감고 입을 벌려 혀를 움직이기 시작했다. 크, 으, 씨발, 허세는 아니었네, 아오, 씹……. 야! 죽는다 진짜! 어후, 아아, 씨발. 허공에 움직이는 나비처럼 브랜든의 속눈썹이 위아래로 흔들렸다. 여전히 초점이라고는 찾아볼 수 없는 두 눈이 브루스를 바라보고 있었다.

 

  
"씨발년, 눈 안 깔아? 그딴 눈깔로 나 쳐다볼 거면 씨발 눈 감아!"

"……감아도 지랄 떠도 지랄……."

"씨발, 뭐? 으읏, 씨발!"

 

  
브루스는 브랜든의 얼굴 사방에 정액을 묻혀 놓았다. 속눈썹 끝과 코끝에서 떨어지는 정액이 브랜든을 더 약쟁이 같이 보이게 만들었다. 브랜든은 뜨거운 숨을 내뱉으며 자기 옷을 벗었다. 얼굴에 묻은 정액은 닦을 생각이 없는지 셔츠 하나만 몸에 덜렁 걸친 채 엎드렸다. 씨발, 나보고 뭐 어쩌라고. 난 후장으로 뭐 해 본 적 없으니까 니가 알아서 해, 변태 새끼야. 브루스는 짝 소리가 나게 브랜든의 엉덩이를 때렸다. 흐읏, 브랜든은 작게 신음하며 제 안에 손가락을 밀어넣었다. 얼굴에 묻은 정액을 손가락에 묻혀서 뒤를 풀고 있는 것인지 브랜든이 손가락을 집어넣을 때마다 정액이 하얗게 딸려 나왔다. 씨발, 절경이긴 하네. 오빠 박는다? 브루스는 가까이 가서 속삭였다. 브랜든은 고개를 세차게 저었다. 씨발년, 그 와중에도 박으면 안 된다고 정신은 있는 거 봐라. 브랜든이 제 손가락 세 개로 뒤를 쑤시면서 신음하는 꼴을 보자 브루스는 어이없다는 듯 코웃음을 쳤다. 손가락 세 개 가지고 느끼는 변태 호모 새끼랑 섹스해야 한다니, 그것도 약에 잔뜩 꼴아박은 놈이랑! 브루스는 다시금 오늘 운수가 개똥이라며 제 신세를 한탄했다.

 

  
"다리 벌려, 썅년아. 안 벌리지? 오늘 구급차 불러 줘?"

"아, 안돼요. 나까지 그거 탈 순 없다고 씨발……."

"뭐? 어디서 욕질이야? 새끼야, 다리 빡 벌려! 씨발!"

"아흣, 살살 좀……."

"살살? 씨발 그럼 내가 살살 할 것 같았냐? 내가 누구라고?"

"경찰, 경찰 아저씨……."

"그래 씨발! 내가 바로 스코틀랜드의 정의로운 경찰 브루스 로버트슨이다 개년아. 빨리 다리 벌려."

 

  
브루스는 억지로 다리를 잡아 벌리고 제 성기를 밀어넣었다. 브랜든의 얼굴에서 정액과 눈물과 땀이 섞인 물줄기가 주르르 흐르기 시작했다. 씨발년, 허세는 못 부리는구나? 브루스는 가차 없이 빨리 움직였다. 침대 시트와 베개를 붙잡고 있던 브랜든의 몸이 점점 더 크게 흔들렸다. 안 돼, 아, 안돼, 그만, 하으, 아, 터진단 말야, 브랜든은 알 수 없는 말들을 중얼거리며 점점 의식을 놓아 갔다. 쌍년, 기절할 준비 하지? 씨발, 너 존나 죽고 싶어서 환장했지 미친 년? 브루스는 머리채를 더 세게 붙잡고 목 주변을 깨물기 시작했다. 브랜든의 입에서 비명이 터져나오자 그제야 만족한 듯 브루스는 머리채를 놓았다. 씨발년, 살은 존나 달아요. 대신 브루스는 브랜든의 목을 깨물고 놀기 시작했다. 아주 미친 년이 약에 뿅 갔어 가, 씨발. 오빠가 죽여 줄게. 브루스는 브랜든의 허리를 붙잡고 밀어붙였다. 브랜든은 기절하기 일보 직전인지 숨 넘어가는 걸 겨우 참으며 베개를 더 붙잡았다.

 

  
"……썅년, 잘했어. 좀 더……, 흐으, 아……, 씨발……!! 으-!!"

 

  
브루스가 제 성기를 빼자 정액이 주륵 흘러나왔다. 브랜든은 그대로 침대에 뻗어 기절하고 말았고, 브루스는 뒤처리를 해 줄 생각이 없었는지 그냥 문을 닫고 나와 버렸다. 물론 그의 지갑에서 명함 한 장을 뺀 뒤에 말이다. 브루스는 완전 만족했다는 듯 담배 한 대를 피우며 유유자적한 걸음으로 술집을 빠져나왔다.


End file.
